Online Dating
by Inu-Angel20
Summary: Through twisted fate, Kagome & Sesshoumaru meet online...but is this a beginning of a beautiful friendship...or more?
1. First Encounter

--As you all know, I do not own Inuyasha and its characters. I just use them for my stories cuz they're so cute.--

**On-line Dating**

Story Summary:

Kagome's a college student & Sesshoumaru's a successful business man. They talk to each other on the net all the time & have met many times before, but they do not know this. They both have problems in life to deal with and so they turn to each other through the net for comfort.

_CHAPTER ONE_

Whoever said College was a breeze-lied! Then again, if she hadn't taken so many classes in one semester maybe she wouldn't have to deal with the problem at hand. She ran her hand through her long dark hair in frustration and sighed. She forced her eyes to remain on the pages and her brain to obtain the information she was reading, but it refused to obey.

"Ughh.....!"

She slammed the book shut and took a deep breathe to relax her mind. Placing the Math book aside, she decided to start working on her English essay instead. Getting off the bed, she made her way toward her desk and sat down and turned on her laptop. The assignment was to write an analysis on _'Dinner at the Homesick Restaurant'_. She was to find an article that represents the complexity of the story.

"Yah....whatever that's supposed to mean." The young girl, who went by the name Kagome Higurashi, exclaimed.

She shook her head and started searching on the net. In about an hour and a half, Kagome had found four articles. She was re-reading them and deciding which one to use when the screen on her computer was replaced with an instant message from an unknown person. Seeing no message but just its screen, she became curious and typed a message of her own.

_**MikoAngel:** Hello?_

Kagome sat and waited for a reply, but it never came. Determined to know the person that had mysteriously gained her screen name, she began to type another message.

**_MikoAngel:_** _Okay, who are you and why did you just message me?!_

Not a moment later and she received a replied.

**_WesternLord:_** _I did no such thing._

It was a short and simple message but it angered her. Maybe it was the fact that she was stressed from the load of homework or the fact that she just recently broke up with her boyfriend. It could also be because her mom was currently seeing someone else after four years of being a widow...who knows. The fact was, Kagome was not pleased and her anger and stress was now directed towards the mysterious person.

_**MikoAngel:** I wouldn't be messaging you if you didn't in the first place, y'know. I do have a life..thank you very much._

_**WesternLord:** I highly doubt that._

_**MikoAngel:** What?! Who are you to tell me who I am?_

_**WesternLord:** You are unworthy to know my true name. I advise you refrain yourself from insulting me. For it is you, who do not know me. _(sign-out)

"Why, you arrogant bastard!" After a minute of trying to calm herself down, Kagome noticed how late it really was and decided to call it a night. As she tried to sleep, she couldn't help but think about a certain arrogant _WesternLord_ until she finally fell asleep.

---------------

"Kagome, get up! You're going to be late for school!"

"Urgh...just one more minute..."

"Kagome Higurashi, you get your ass up this instant!!" the voice hollered.

Kagome opened one eye to see her mother staring down at her. She quickly, or as quickly as she could manage while still half asleep, got off the bed and washed up for school. After spending 15 minutes deciding what to wear for school, she went downstairs for breakfast.

"So, what are we having today?"

"Eggs and bacon...the usual." The boy with long black hair answered.

She walked past him and messed his hair up before taking a seat beside him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed.

"Y'know Souta, you should really cut that hair of yours. It's getting too long. Soon you'll look like a girl." Kagome teased.

"Well, at least one of us does."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and grabbed an apple on the table, attempting to endure a certain little brother of hers. But as usual, her mother prevented such action.

"Food is for eating, not for playing..." Mrs. Higurashi scolded, while placing two plates of food on the table. "..Now eat up or you BOTH will be late for school."

"Why are you so dressed up?" Kagome asked. "Don't tell me you're seeing him so early in the morning."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and her face lit up at the mention of her _'boyfriend'_. "I told Takasu that I have shopping to do today and he offered to help. Don't worry; I will be back before you both return from school."

At the mere mention of the name, Kagome lost her appetite. "I don't know why you bother seeing him..."

"Kagome, we've talked about this already."

"...And nothing has changed!"

Kagome got up and headed out the door, ignoring the calls of her mother. She walked the four blocks to school, while trying to think about anything but her mother's boyfriend. Her father had only died four years ago and she was already seeing other people. _There should be a rule regarding time period of mourning and dating. _So deep in thought that Kagome failed to see where she was going and bumped straight into someone.

The books she was carrying scattered onto the ground. She could feel herself falling backward and braced herself for the impact, but it never came. Before Kagome hit the hard cement, a strong arm wrapped itself around her small body and pulled her upright. She was then greeted with two golden eyes, which burned deeply into her own crystal blue eyes. Never in her life had she ever seen such beautiful eyes.

When she was released, Kagome took several steps back for a better view of her savior. She noticed the long silver hair and instantly assumed it belongs to a girl, but further inspection told her otherwise. This 'girl' was actually a tall and very attractive looking guy. Kagome, who was 5'5 only reached his shoulder length. He looked around the age of 23-25. It was hard to determine. He may look his age but when Kagome look into those golden eyes of his, she saw wisdom beyond anyone his age and loneliness from the dept of his soul. To say Kagome was confused would be an understatement. She was downright lost. It also didn't help with the way he kept staring at her. If she didn't know any better, she would think he looked somewhat irritated but she didn't know for sure because his expression never changed for a second.

"I'm sorry..."

Before she could finish her apology, he stepped passed her and continue walking the way she came from. Kagome could only stare at his back in disbelief as he turned a corner and disappeared out of her view. Feeling a little hurt but not letting it get to her, she gathered her fallen books and ran the rest of the way to school. Never once did the silver haired guy left her mind. A habit she was slowly picking up since last night.

---------------

The sun was shining brightly; people were busy getting to work or to school. Some were expecting a wonderful day to come, but not for Sesshoumaru Tashio. He already knew what kind of day was in store for him. Last night was the most stressful day of the month. Words just arrived that half his employee was bought out by his current competitor, Naraku Onigumo. The thought of his name angered and disgust Sesshoumaru all at once. Naraku was a man of greed and a vile creature who would do anything in his power to get what he wanted. All of the Industrial Technology Corp., except for Sesshoumaru's, had been bought out by Naraku. Those who refused to sell it to him, their companies had mysteriously burned down or went bankrupt and their owners were nowhere to be found. Now only Sesshoumaru's TTC known as _'Tensaiga Technology Corporation'_ and Naraku's OTC known as _'Onigumo Technology Corporation'_ was the remaining suppliers. Sesshoumaru had over hundreds of different branches throughout the world and more are on their way. Naraku was not far behind. Competition was heating up by the minute.

Sesshoumaru still could recall last night's meeting with Naraku. Once again, Naraku seek him out and tried to offer partnership if TTC and OTC become one branch, after failing to buy his way into his company.

"_Just think what that would mean...people will have no choice but to pay for their use of our technologies and we can market it at any price we find profitable." Naraku explained as a smile developed on his wicked face. "Together, we can accomplish more. Why waste the effort of competing against each other, when such energy and mind power could be put to better use? Imagine the possibilities..Sesshoumaru."_

"_I have...and it does not concern you or your company. I will do as I please with my own company. I do not wish to further waste my time speaking of such nonsense."_

"_My my, Sesshoumaru, and here I thought you were a man of vision."_

"_I am but it does not involve you." Sesshoumaru stated, in his calm and collected voice, thus, ending the meeting._

_He then went back to his office to start working on his new and top-secret invention when his work was interrupted by the most annoying thing that he regretted to ever agree to fund. The message was brief but he ignored it like any other things he detested. Another message was sent after the first one by the same sender. This time, he answered. Soon after, what looked like a debate or argument, ended before it started. He silently cursed his secretary for letting Rin use his laptop and downloading that stupid online instant messenger. Sesshoumaru never did have the time to uninstall the program, and with the amount of work at hand, it looked as if he wouldn't be anytime soon._

Sesshoumaru sighed as he reached his destination. He looked up at the stairs leading to the temple. He promised Rin that he would go to the temple and get her some charmed she requested for her project. Sure, he could have asked one of his employees to finish the task for him but Sesshoumaru likes to handle his personal things-personally. Plus, he promised Rin he would pick it up himself. He was also to meet with her at her school for lunch every twice a month and today was it. He cursed himself for caring so much for a girl who he hardly knew until two years ago.

An old man around the age of 60 stepped out of the temple and greeted him. After telling him what he wanted, the old man went inside and returned with the charm Sesshoumaru requested. As Sesshoumaru was heading toward his car, he couldn't help but thought back to the girl he previously came across. He was getting out of his car when she collided into his body. Only with his reflex was he able to catch her before she hit the ground. Aside from her attractive figure and face, she had the most amazing blue eyes he'd ever seen. They were so pure and innocent; it reminded him a lot of Rin. Too bad he wasn't in the best of mood at the time and also the fact that he was running rather late, or Sesshoumaru would have stayed. For what purpose? He had no idea. He only knew at that moment that he felt complied to, but resisted.

He shook his head to clear his mind of the thoughts. Now was not the time to be thinking of women. They were the primary reason men were so weak and did such foolish things. Just as he reached his car, his cellular phone rang. "This better be important." He stated coldly.

"You're so funny." The voice giggled. "Sorry Sess. but Rin forgot to mention that today there will be an open house at Renferd College. If it's no trouble, could you meet me there instead?"

"Rin, you are 12. You started high school just last week."

"Rin knows, but Rin wants to get an early start." Rin answered quietly.

"When will you be done?!"

"Oh, thank you! Rin will need about an hour. Sess. can come pick Rin up at noon." Rin answered cheerfully and hung up.

Sesshoumaru got into his car and tossed his phone onto the seat beside him. Before starting the engine, he sat and took a deep breath. _When had the great Sesshoumaru become a nanny?_ He thought to himself as the engine purred, and he headed off to work.

----------------

NOTE:

Ever wonder who it is that we consumer talk to when we go on line and chat? We explain our problems to these unknown people because they don't know us and so they can't judge us. There's even people who go on-line to find love. Don't laugh, because it's really true and people really do this. Think about all the incident that you believe can not happen in _'real'_ life. I'm here to tell you, they really happen. I mean, come on....where do you think they get it from?!

Just to let all you readers knows that I'm very stressed out, so this story is just my way of relaxing. I write whatever comes to mind so I really don't know where I'm going with the story. So don't be shy to give me pointers or suggestions, cuz it would really be helpful. But be warned that I might or might not use the idea.

Anywayz, hoped you readers enjoyed the stories so far. Next chapter won't be long.


	2. Getting To Know You

**On-line ****Dating**

LAST TIME:

"You're so funny." The voice giggled. "Sorry Sess. but Rin forgot to mention that today there will be an open house at Renferd College. If it's no trouble, could you meet me there instead?"

"Rin, you are 12. You started high school just last week."

"Rin knows, but Rin wants to get an early start." Rin answered quietly.

"When will you be done?!"

"Oh thank you! Rin will need about an hour. Sess. can come pick Rin up at noon" Rin answered cheerfully and hung up.

Sesshoumaru got into his car and toss his phone on the seat beside him. Before starting the engine, he sat and took a deep breathe. _When had the great Sesshoumaru become a nanny?_ He thought to himself, as the engine purred and he headed off to work.

------------------

_CHAPTER TWO_

After the first week of school, the second was a killer. Homework was pilling up by the minute. The only class that was even considered a period of relaxation was computer class.

"Once you have finished the assigned work, the remainder of the period will be yours to spend. Talk to your friends if you must, but be quiet about it, and be seated where you are." The teacher instructed. "Don't forget to hand it in at the end of class; it will be 15 of your overall mark. I advise you finish it, and finish it well."

Soon after, the only sound could be heard was the sound of fingers rapidly typing away on keyboards. One person in particular was working extra hard. Kagome had finished the assignment half an hour earlier but instead of handing it in, she sat and used the remainder of the time to double-check her work and to check her emails. Sure enough the email she had been expecting showed up and she read it eagerly.

"Hey Kagome!"

Kagome looked up from her computer screen to face her friend from across the room. Her friend Eri; who was a graduate from the same high-school as her, waved at her and pointed to the computer. Kagome nodded in understanding and signed onto her msn.

_**SakuraBlossom:** Hey Kagome, it's been so long since we last spoke. How are you? _

_**MikoAngel:** Hey Eri, I'm fine. How about you? How was your other class?_

_**SakuraBlossom:** Boring, but let me tell you. The guys here at Renferd College are sooo hot. There's this guy in my gym class and god is he fine. Kagome, you should have seen him when he had to do 50 push-ups. I thought I was gonna die!! _

_**MikoAngel:** Can you for once think about something else besides boys._

_**SakuraBlossom:** You are one to talk. What is this I hear about you breaking up with Kouga? Does this mean Hojo has a chance with you now? I mean that guy has been hung up on you since third grade. _

Kagome shook her head in disbelief. It was amazing how the mention of her ex-boyfriend caused no pain whatsoever. Maybe it was the fact that she never really loved Kouga. He was always more of a friend than a boyfriend. As for Hojo, he was the sweetest guy Kagome had ever known but he was too sweet and she felt nothing except friendship towards him too. Maybe the problem laid within herself and not the men she saw. Kagome didn't consider herself picky; she was just a girl who knew what she wanted and they were not what she wanted.

Just as Kagome finished typing a reply for Eri, _WesternLord_ signed in. Yesterday night's event finally caught up to Kagome and guilt was creeping its way into her heart. She knew she was at fault yesterday too. Deciding then to apologize, she took the first step into something beyond her wildest dreams. Only she didn't know it yet.

_**MikoAngel:** Hey! You don't have to answer this msg but I just want to apologize for my behavior yesterday night. It's no excuse but I was very much stressed and I took it out on you, so I apologize for my previous actions. Sorry._

A minute passed and a reply came from _WesternLord_. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she read the message.

_**WesternLord:** I do not see any reason why I should not forgive you. Therefore, I accept your apology._

"Yep, arrogant all right!!" Kagome said out loud, the smile turning into a frown.

_**MikoAngel:** You don't have to be so arrogant about it. I said I was sorry._

_**WesternLord:** As I previously stated, I accept your apology but do not expect anything more. I have no patience for insolent beings, such as yourself._

Kagome went from guilt to anger in world time record. She could not help herself. _What was it about this guy that gets to me so easily?_ She asked herself.

_**MikoAngel:** You just can't have a decent conversation with me without angering me or constantly insulting me, huh?!! Do you even have any friends. If you did, I doubt they stick around long._

_**WesternLord:** My social life is of no concern to you. I do not see the purpose of being kind to those who show little respect for me._

_**MikoAngel:** What?! You're the one who insulted me first, you bastard. I'll give you the respect you need when I see fit that you deserve it._

_**SakuraBlossom:** umm...Kagome, are you still there? Are you alright? You look kinda angry._

_**MikoAngel **(to SakuraBlossom): Sorry, it's nothing. _

_**WesternLord:** I do not need to lower myself to someone like you._

_**MikoAngel:** You don't even know me. All you have been doing is judging me and I don't even know you._

"Okay class. Time is up!! Hand in your work at the front desk and enjoy the rest of your day." The teacher said.

All the students got up and each one handed in their work to the teacher. Kagome printed hers out and quickly handed hers in, then headed back to gather her belongings and say good-bye to a certain _WesternLord_, in time to read the message he sent.

_**WesternLord:** You wish to know me?_

_**MikoAngel:** Well, that is the idea._

_**WesternLord:** You are treading on dangerous ground._

"What?" Kagome exclaimed. _What does he mean I'm treading on dangerous ground? _

_**MikoAngel:** That is for me to judge. Like you said, I'm 'treading on dangerous ground'. Are you afraid of what I might uncover? That the great WesternLord actually have something to hide?_

"Hey Kagome! Are you coming or not?" Eri asked, while standing impatiently by the door.

"Wait, just give me a minute!"

_**WesternLord:** A foolish mistake. But I will not back down from a challenge. You will see I do not fear you or what it is you assumed I hide._

_**MikoAngel:** Okay, see you online some other time then. I've got classes to attend. _(sign out)

Kagome gathered her books and met her friend by the door. Eri constantly talked about the guy she met as they headed out to lunch, while Kagome nodded in understanding but didn't say a word. Her mind was too occupied with her previous conversation. _He made it sound like there will be hell to pay for getting to know him. _

----------------

Sesshoumaru stopped typing when _MikoAngel_ signed out. He didn't expect her to be online. Actually, he didn't expect himself to be online but apparently it was an automatic process once the laptop is on. He just wanted to check up on his stocks when he received her message and at first he was annoyed but after talking to her, it felt pleasant. Not that he would admit to it or anything. He was mostly surprised when she said she wanted to get to know him better. It was a foolish idea but yet, the thought of talking to her again excited him, though he didn't know why. This was the second time they had messaged each other and yet he could sense a fire burning within her. The thought of challenging and taming a person like her brought out a feeling long ago forgotten. Something he really needed to take his mind off a certain competitor, who couldn't seem to take 'no' for an answer and made his presence known again that morning when he came for work.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Enter!"

A short man around the age of 30 stepped into the office and closed the door behind him. "My Lord...this just came from the youkai council."

"Place it on my desk." Sesshoumaru exclaimed, not once taking his eyes away from his work "And Jaken, prepare my car. I will be leaving in half an hour."

"But My Lord, where are you off to?"

Sesshoumaru stopped what he was doing and stared coldly at his assistance, or in youkai term, servant. Jaken backed off rapidly, lowered his head and fell to his knees. "F-forgive this lowly s-servant for q-questioning you, M-my Lord." He stuttered.

"Leave!" Sesshoumaru ordered. His attention once more was on his work at hand.

When half an hour passed, Jaken returned and informed him that his car was ready. Sesshoumaru closed his laptop and placed the charm in his pocket. Deciding to bring his work with him, he also took the computer with him, not that he ever left it at work. It's his personal laptop, containing too many secrets stored within it. He locked his office door and took the elevator to his own private parking area, where each row was lined with several different cars. He walked to the furthest row where he knew sat his favourite silver Celica. It was time to meet Rin at school. _What was the name again? Oh yes, Renferd College._

It wasn't hard to find the school, considering it was the same direction where most the students were returning from lunch. Seems at this school, their lunch hours were different for everyone. As some students returned, others made their way out. Sesshoumaru stepped into the school and went straight into the office. He asked one of the secretaries still working at the moment for the information he required. She told him that the tour guide should be about done in five minutes and so he waited by the office door. With his keen hearing, even in his human form, he could make out a familiar female voice; one that he just recently heard that very morning. He didn't have to wait long until she turned the corner and stopped and stared at him with huge surprised eyes.

She looked exactly like she did that morning. With the surprised look on her face, he assumed she didn't expect to see him there. It didn't matter because neither did he expect her to be here, especially not at the exact school that he was to pick up Rin. At first he thought she was with the tour for the College open-house, but one look at the books she carried, he knew she went to school here. The world was really small after all.

"Wow, who's the hotty?"

------------------

"I should not have eaten so much." Kagome held her stomach in pain but dispite it all, she still managed a smile. "But it sure was worth it."

Eri giggled at her friend's foolishness. "When's your next class?"

"In an hour or so," answered Kagome. Shifting the books she held in her left hand to her right as she held it close to her chest. "I'm planning on getting some work done before my class starts. God knows I won't be getting any work done at home. Not with my mother's new boyfriend and...."

Kagome stopped her sentence in mid-speech and stared at the person in front of her in bewilderment. There standing not far from her stood the guy she had been longing to see all day. He looked exactly like she last saw him.

"Wow, who's the hotty?"

------------------------

NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UPDATED ON SATURDAY!!

After the second chapter, I'm sure readers know where this story is going. So if you are not into those romance stories, I recommend you read no further. But just to let all you readers know, it's not the typical guy and girl meet on net then meet in person. Sure, they will meet..but not that obvious.

Also, just to let you readers know that I'm very stressed and this story is my way of relaxing. So I have no idea where I am going with the story. I'm just writing whatever that comes to mind. If anyone have any pointer or suggestion, don't be shy to tell me. Be warned that I might or might not use it.

CURENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER...ALMOST DONE!!


	3. Old Faces

LAST TIME:

She looked exactly like she did that morning. With the surprised look on her face, he assumed she didn't expect to see him there. It didn't matter because neither did he expect her to be here, especial not at the exact school that he was to pick up Rin. At first he thought she was with the tour for the College open house, but one look at the books she carried, he knew she went to school here. The world was really small after all.

"Wow, who's the hotty?"

------------------

"In an hour or so," answered Kagome. Shifting the books she held in her left hand to her right, holding it close to her chest. "I'm planning on getting some work done before my class start. God knows I won't be getting any work done at home. Not with my mother's new boyfriend and...."

Kagome stopped her sentence in mid-speech and stared at the person in front of her in bewilderment. There standing not far from her stood the guy she had been longing to see all day. He looked exactly like she last seen him.

"Wow, who's the hotty?"

-------------------

CHAPTER THREE

Kagome broke her eye contact with the person in front and turned to stare down at her friend Eri.

"Hehe..sorry. I've been hanging around Yura too long." Eri explained. "But seriously, who's the guy?"

Kagome return her attention back to the guy in front. He was slowly making his way towards her. The two embraced and shared a smile.

SMACK!

Kagome's hand made contact with the guy's cheek in time record. The guy released her and withdrew his hand; which had somehow managed to reach below her waist, to himself. He took a step back and touched his now swollen cheek.

"Never did get rid of that habit. Can you blame me when you still look as lovely as the day we parted?" he asked innocently.

"Miroku, you are the only guy I know who can take so many hits and still try to sweet talk your way out of it." said Kagome, shaking her head in disapproval. "Wait! I just received your email today, how'd you get here so fast?"

"Well my lady, first I hopped on the first plane there was and when I arrived, I emailed you the letter." He explained. "I thought I'd surprise you."

A giggle to Kagome's right caught his attention. He averted his eyes to the young woman beside Kagome and a smirk crossed his face. "Now, who might this lovely young lady be?" He stepped passed Kagome and took Eri's hand and placed a short kiss on it. "I have yet, the pleasure of knowing your name."

Kagome reached for Miroku's ear and gave it a turn. "Down boy!"

"Kagome, is this the guy you've been telling me about? What did you call him...oh yah, Miroku the pervert," said Eri.

"My, such language. Is this what you say about me when I'm not around? Kagome, I'm so very disappointed in you," he shook his head and gave Kagome his puppy look.

"Well, you're no angel," countered Kagome.

After the little play argument Kagome and Miroku had, Kagome introduced her friend Eri. Several minutes passed before Eri excused herself to attend her class, which left Kagome and her friend, Miroku, to discuss the problem at hand. Seems, he was in such a hurry to surprise her, he didn't even settle himself at a hotel yet. When Kagome asked where his belongs were, he said he left it at the airport. Something about storing it there for safe keeping. After a little more debate, she was able to convince Miroku to stay at her family temple for the time being. On the condition that he kept his hands to himself, of course.

The original plan Kagome had, was to go to the library to get some work done but instead she spent it with her friend. Thirty minutes before her class started, Miroku insisted on walking Kagome to her next period.

"But we have to drop by the office for a minute." He stated.

Kagome tilted her head to one side in question but Miroku refused to explain. "You'll see..." he said.

-----------

"Wow, who's the hotty?"

"Clearly you and Eri have been hanging around each other too much." She turned back to face her ex-boyfriend. She didn't expect him to be here, more or less at the same school as she was. Their last meeting wasn't as pleasant as she recalled it.

That morning she accompanied her father, Naraku to TTC to discuss about merging the companies into one-again. Figured the man would take the hint, but no. She didn't want to go but being a person of no concern to other's feelings, he insisted she came along. She knew what his intentions were. He wanted to manipulate Sesshoumaru and what better way to do so by bringing along his ex-girlfriend.

Kagura has no feelings towards her so called father. He may have given her life but she owed him nothing. The only thing she felt for him, was hatred. If it wasn't for her younger sister's well being, Kagura would have left long ago. But the bastard held her sister Kanna; as he did to everything else, hostage. A man who cared for nothing and no one but himself; even his own blood, deserved no love from her. The one person that she ever truly cared for, no longer cared about her. Especially not after what she did and yet to this day, she still didn't regret it. There was no point. She was never a girl to look back into the past, but sometime it was very tempting.

No longer being able to stand the silence, Kagura was the first to spoke up. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

"Sess!!" A very excited and high pitched voice called, interrupting Kagura's question.

A girl around the age of 12 with long dark hair flung herself onto Sesshoumaru's muscular body. She held on tight, in what seemed like she was afraid he might disappear. "Rin apologize! It took longer than Rin expected."

Sesshoumaru stared down at the young girl who barely reached his waist. For someone at the age of 12, Rin still talked in third person and was very short for her age. He didn't blame her for her misfortune. She was abandoned at a very young age and had no education whatsoever. He admired the spirit she possessed, when she was battling the outside world on her own. The day he found her; all beaten up by some men trying to take advantage of her, he was amazed by how she fought against a battle she knew she was losing. Yet, not once did she give up or begged for mercy. A girl like that deserved respect and she already gained his.

Rin smiled up at her adopted father. Yep, when he saved her from the mean men; the name she gave them, she had allowed him into her life. Therefore, she had accepted and adopted him as her father. If Sesshoumaru knew what title he was given, maybe he would have thought twice about it. Rin giggled at her own foolish thoughts and tightened her grip on his shirt. She then looked at the two pretty women that were previously talking to her father. One looked a little surprised and the other bared a confused look on her face.

Rin instantly lost her smile when she recognized the woman with the surprised look. It was the same woman that her father used to go out and have dinner with. Afterwards, Rin only knew that that woman did something bad, very bad. Whatever it was, Rin didn't know but it was not like a child her age would care about the details. She only needed to know one thing and that was, Kagura hurt her father and Rin could not forgive such action and deception.

"Hello, Rin. How are you?" Kagura asked, managing a smile for the child.

"Do not speak as though we are friends." Rin stated coldly. "Have you, yet again, come to pour salt into the wound you have left lingering? After we mended the shredded heart you inflicted?" she sneered.

Kagura was unprepared for the words that came out of Rin's mouth. Never in her right mind would she have thought that Rin, who still bore a mind of an eight year old, could speak with such vocabularies and venom in her words. Her sweet and innocent nature was now laced with that of an older woman, who spoke with great wisdom and had experienced many pains in life. For once in Kagura's life, she felt that jolt of regret surfacing. She never meant to hurt Rin or Sesshoumaru, for that matter. But now wasn't the time for a trip down memory lane.

"Rin, go outside and wait for me there." Sesshoumaru instructed.

Letting go of his shirt, Rin smiled up at her father one last time before heading outside as he commanded. Sesshoumaru watched her walk off merrily, he couldn't help but smile inside. One minute she was a child of eight years old, then a grown woman the next, and finally back to square one again.

"She has grown quite a lot since I last saw her. Her speech have improved dramatically...you have taught her well."

"She surprised me much the same as she did you, today." He explained.

"What? But surely..."

"She has always been a child of surprises." He regarded her with his golden eyes. "The same could be said about you, but unlike you, she did not betray me."

The words hurt Kagura deeply but she refused to show weakness in his present. "What do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit? Surely it's not to see me."

"Indeed. Your appearance here was rather unexpected." He casually stated.

"Then if it's okay with you, My Lord." Kagura said sarcastically, resulting in Sesshoumaru raising one eyebrow in amusement. "I have places to go and classes to attend."

Kagura quickly walked past Sesshoumaru with her friend Yura behind her, who never said a word during the entire exchange. She was too stunned at what she heard and how hot Sesshoumaru looked. One thing was for sure, she would not be a fool like Kagura, who willingly allowed a guy like Sesshoumaru to leave her. If these two weren't together, maybe it was about time someone else took a turn with him-someone like herself. Yura smiled at the thought as she trailed behind Kagura, not once taking her mind off his long smooth silver hair. What hair!!

Sesshoumaru didn't stick around long after Kagura left. He had lunch plans with his adopted daughter and he intended to follow it through, when he heard another familiar voice. This time he didn't stay to find out whom that voice belonged to. He had seen enough unwanted people today. He walked through the door just as the owner of that voice turned the corner and made herself known.

----------------

When Miroku and Kagome reached the office, she noticed that the people were gathered around the area. The closing of the outside door caught her attention and for a minute, she could have sworn she saw someone with silver hair walk through it, but she quickly pushed it aside.

"Care to explain why we're here and why my surprise isn't?" Kagome questioned.

"My, so impatient. If you would just look to your right, maybe that will answer your question."

Kagome did as she was told and turned to her right. All she saw were people of all ages who just finished the tour and were getting ready to leave. Just when she was about to torture Miroku for more information, a girl's voice caught her attention. The voice belonged to a young woman around the age of 20. She was tall, with long dark hair that flowed to her shoulder. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a short flaming red skirt that was just above her knees.

"Sango?'

The young woman stopped what she was doing and turned to look at the person who just addressed her. "Kagome? Kagome, is that really you?"

"Sango!!!" Kagome raced towards her friends and the two women shared a long and tearful hug. Soon after, Miroku also joined the happy couple. He hugged them both at the same time, while grinning from ear to ear.

SLAP! SLAP!

"Miroku, you sure know how to ruin a tender moment." she scolded. Sango's face was now red with anger. She raised her fist again and brought it down with a thump on Miroku's head. She then gave Kagome a final hug before kicking the injured Miroku; who was holding his head in pain, one last time.

"Aww...I missed you so much. What are you doing here....at my school....with the tour?" A confused Kagome asked.

"You didn't tell her?" Sango asked Miroku.

"No, that's where you come in." He answered, while rubbing his injuries and smiling flirtatiously at Sango, who he considered the love of his life.

"I'm going to attend Renferd College!" An overexcited Sango explained.

"Oh my gosh!! But how?"

Sango grabbed hold of Kagome's arm. "Come to lunch with me and I'll tell you." She began, as she pulled her friend to the front door.

"Wait, I can't. I have classes in 15 minutes," complained Kagome.

"Ditch it!" Miroku and Sango both said at the same time. Miroku took the books in Kagome's hand and Sango continued to drag the protesting girl out the door.

Three laughing young adults could be seen sitting at a café enjoying a hot steamy coffee and each other's company. One in particular just couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself. When the opportunity showed itself again, his busy hands would somehow find its way either below or on the young woman's thigh. She would then slap him or knock him unconscious, but that only held him off for a few minutes. At least it gave the young woman the time she needed to update her friend on her life.

"I still don't know how you could have possibly convinced your parents into letting you take your last year of college here." Kagome said.

"Well, when you have only one daughter, spoiling her is the best policy." Sango explained, shrugging her shoulder at the same time.

Kagome took a sip of her coffee and studied her bestfriend since high school. Sango was taller and darker in skin tone, but still held her facial beauty. She was still down to earth and outgoing. Pretty much what Kagome remembered the old Sango should be. Only now, she was older and wiser. Kagome wondered if Sango still snuck out during the middle of the night to go clubbing or disobeying laws. Sango was quite the wild cat when she was in high school and always dragging Kagome into all kind of trouble.

Though in truth, Kagome needed it desperately back then. She was such a quiet girl and was always the type of person to stay home to do homework, while other girls would go out. Of course, that all changed when Sango and Miroku arrived and befriended Kagome. They got her into more trouble than she could remember, but at least it wasn't something big that couldn't be solved or resulted in jail. Kagome could only thank the gods for that.

"So, where exactly are you staying?" Kagome asked.

"I rented a place not far from school. I just moved in and have yet to unpack. Care to help me, my bestfriend??"

"You are trying to use our friendship to manipulate me into doing manual labor for free!!"

"Is it working?"

"Like a charm."

"Great! Miroku, you coming too or not?" Sango asked sternly.

"What kind of a man would I be, if I did not help my lady love?" answered Miroku.

Kagome stared down at Miroku as he finally got up. "How long have you been awake and laying there?"

"Long enough to know my Sango needs me." He said, grabbing hold of Sango's hand.

Kagome saw Sango blush a shade of red, before she took her hand away. Those two have had the hots for each other since they met and for over five years, they still refused to admit it. Although, they never officially dated, Kagome still considered what they had as a five years commitment.

"Kagome, could you accompany me to the washroom. I think I had too much too drink," asked Sango.

Kagome got off her seat and followed Sango to the girls' washroom. "You, stay and meet us outside of the café." Kagome ordered, pointing a finger at Miroku to indicate whom she was referring too. Both girls disappeared inside the door, leaving a disappointed Miroku to deal with the bills.

Soon after, he waited outside as Kagome had instructed. He did try to sneak into the girls' washroom but the waitress caught him and kicked him outside. The girls took longer than he thought, but he assumed his Sango was probably inside trying to look her best for him. He smiled at the thought and watched people walk by him. His attention was more on the girls across the street. Deciding that he'd use the time he had been given to go talk to the girls, he got up from the steps he was sitting on and took a step to do just that. He almost bumped into the person that was trying to walk pass him.

"Sorry man..." Miroku apologized, but stopped when he saw who he was apologizing too. "...Inuyasha?!"

At the mention of the name, the man's face turned icy cold. "Do not mistake me for that pathetic person you called Inuyasha."

Miroku stood stunned for a minute. At a closer inspection, he noticed that it was indeed not his bestfriend Inuyasha. The person he was staring at, also has silver hair and they did resemble each other but this guy was much older. The aura he released, sent shivers up Miroku's spine.

"It's okay mister. It's just that Sess. doesn't like to be referred to by anything but his name." a little girl said. "Hello, Rin's name is Rin. This is Sess-hou-maru." She explained. Sounding the name slowly and separately.

"Come, Rin." Sesshoumaru called.

Miroku watched as the little girl, who went by the name Rin trailed behind the guy called Sesshoumaru. Someone who looked a lot like his friend and that was really freaky. As much as Miroku liked Inuyasha, he prefered there being only one. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that guy could pass for Inuyasha's brother but that wasn't possible. He had known Inuyasha since grade school and never once did he mention anything about a brother. So deep in thought that he didn't noticed when the girls came outside.

"Okay, let's go." a cheery Sango said. When he didn't response, Sango and Kagome got worried.

"umm...Miroku, are you okay?" asked Kagome, who reached out and gave Miroku's shoulder a shook.

"What?! Oh, yah. Let's go!!"

"By the way, guess what us girls have planned for tonight?" said Sango. "Something we're sure you'll enjoy."

"You both going to strip naked for me?"

SLAP! THUMP!

Then the two girls left in the opposite direction of where Sesshoumaru and Rin were heading, with Miroku not far behind.

---------------

NOTE:

WOW! Talk about longer than the previous chapter. Oh well, good for you readers!! Anywayz, before I continue updating...I just have one tiny question to ask all you readers! WHAT IS IT ABOUT 'ON-LINE DATING' THAT YOU READERS LOVE SO MUCH???

This really confuses me. I, personally don't see what's so great about the story beside the fact that it's a good way to relax my mind, it seems like a normal story to me. Well kinda, since it's my story...I will be adding twist and turns so hopefully it won't be too boring.

Anywayz, hoped all you readers out there enjoyed it. Next chapter won't be long. I will try to update twice a week. Every TUESDAY and SATURDAY. Be sure to check for it then.


	4. Leave Me Alone

Note: Hey! I was listening to music when I wrote this chapter and I think it kinda affected my writing. Not that it's bad. Just that, it gave a lot of drama when I wrote it so maybe it'll be the same if someone were to read it. Give it a try. (Just a thought)

LAST TIME:

"Okay, let's go." a cheery Sango said. When he didn't response, Sango and Kagome got worried.

"umm...Miroku, are you okay?" asked Kagome, who reached out and gave Miroku's shoulder a shook.

"What?! Oh, yah. Let's go!!"

"By the way, guess what us girls have planned for tonight?" said Sango. "Something we're sure you'll enjoy."

"You both going to strip naked for me?"

SLAP! THUMP!

Then the two girls left in the opposite direction of where Sesshoumaru and Rin were heading, with Miroku not far behind.

---------------

CHAPTER FOUR

(Song)

_I'm sure that the heart I left behind_

_still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest._

_Exhausted, without the strength of search_

_people vanish into the infinite darkness_

_If it's so small, I wonder if I can see it even now?_

Even in a huge mansion as the one Sesshoumaru owned, the music echoed throughout the house, carrying with it the heavenly tones and meanings behind the song.

It was half-passed midnight and everyone was fast asleep, save for the owner of the house. Sesshoumaru opened the door that separated him and Rin's bedroom, then quietly stepped inside. Sleeping soundly on the bed was Rin. She was all curled up in a ball, hugging her little stuffed animal. The same stuffed animal that Sesshoumaru had given to her as a birthday present. Of all the animals she could have chosen, she chose a white dog – Sesshoumaru's trademark.

He then turned off the music that Rin left on and carefully replaced the fallen blanket back onto his adopted daughter. This little gesture of kindness could be interpreted as compensation for his lack of words. What he could not express with words, could be seen by his actions but only towards those that he cared about. He carefully brushed aside a strand of Rin's hair, which was covering her face and quietly left the way he came.

Once he reached his bedroom, he went straight to the washroom to take a quick shower and the required preparation for bed. Half an hour later, Seshoumaru stepped out of the washroom. Instead of climbing into bed, he went to the far end of the room where a door stood. He opened the door that led to his private office and took a seat at his desk. He flipped open his laptop and switched the 'on' button. He had decided, at the last minute, to take a closer look at the paper from work. Since owning so many companies, Sesshoumaru had taken the liberty of having each company send a report every week. He had also sent a letter regarding his need for more workers. He was expecting a reply within a day's notice.

In less than a minute, he got the internet connected and Sesshoumaru instantly received a message when he was automatically 'signed in'. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to slice the person's throat that sent the message. Now was not the time for petty chit-chat. He had much work to complete.

_**MikoAngel:** What is it with you men and your possessiveness?!! _

Sesshoumaru stared at the message in silent. Clearly someone had had a bad day and somewhere deep down, he knew he was the person to take the blame, for her miserable day. Except the person Sesshoumaru was talking to did not know him; if they did, they would know that he was not a person to sit around and listen to pathetic complaints.

_**MikoAngel:** I mean, what part of "I'm not your woman" is so hard to understand?_

......

_**MikoAngel:** When everything is new in the beginning, you men treat us like we mean the whole world to you, but once that's over, once you know you have us hooked...BLAM! You men think, "Hey what the hell! She's mine now, so I don't need to keep up the hard work." The worse part about it all is we were stupid enough to go along with it because we were afraid of losing you guys. But a woman can only take so much y'know. So when she breaks loose and dumps your sorry ass, you men come crawling back and pretend like all of the hell you put us woman through, was nothing!!! You guys even have the nerve to act all high and mighty and say that you forgive us and would take us back!!!_

......

_**MikoAngel:** Then when we refuse to come back, you make our life a living hell!! Don't think that by beating every guy that looks our way is going to change anything. What do you men take us for?! We are not some rug that you can toss and take back anytime you feel, just because you don't want anyone else to have us!!! _

_**MikoAngel:** YOU MEN CAN ALL GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!!!_

The message kept coming after the others. Sesshoumaru didn't even have the time to glance at the previous message when another message came after the first.

_**WesternLord:** Would you stop your infuriating complaints! I have important matters to attend to. I don't have time for your childish fantasy of how men should behave or how they should not._

_**MikoAngel:** It's so like you men to defend one another! _(signed out)

Sesshoumaru placed his finger on his temple and began rubbing it in circles once _MikoAngel_ 'signed out'. He would never understand why the girl always took her wrath and frustration out on him. Was this the punishment he received for all the killing he had inflicted on her human race? If so, hell could not even compare to what he was enduring. When at last he thought he wouldn't be getting anymore intrusion, another message popped onto his screen. He silently cursed his luck.

_**Anonymous:** If you wish for your brother to return to you in one piece, meet us at Central Park in half an hour with one million dollar in cash._

Sesshoumaru raised one brow, irritated at the person's failed attempt of a threat. He could not believe the 'luck' he was having today. He was trying to understand why, of all day, people were messaging him constantly. What happened to basic communication? Do these people not use telephones anymore? Sesshoumaru began to wonder if he had missed an important announcement regarding using instant messaging.

_**WesternLord:** Do not assume you can blackmail me. If you were intelligent enough, you would have thought twice about whom you should have kidnapped. Instead, you chose that dim-witted hanyou of a half brother of mine._

On the other end of the receiver, a very angry hanyou pushed aside the person currently messaging Sesshoumaru and claimed the computer for himself. His kidnapper could only look on in bewilderment as the hanyou and the Inu-youkai exchanged word abuse towards one another.

_**Anonymous:** Dim-witted?! Who the hell are you calling a dim-witted hanyou, you piece of shit!_

_**WesternLord:** Inuyasha, how nice to 'hear' from you. _

_**Anonymous:** 'Nice' my ass. We know perfectly well you care less whether I live or die!_

_**WesternLord:** If you know me so well, as you presume, why the deception?! Are you that weak of a hanyou that you cannot even defend yourself?!_

_**Anonymous:** Keh! I could take them down if I wanted to. I owe these assholes some money. I didn't tell them to pretend anything. Just bring the goddamn money!!_

_**WesternLord:** And what does this Sesshoumaru get out of it?_

_**Anonymous:** You get to keep your head! That's what!_

_**WesternLord:** I would like to see you try, half brother._

"Try!! I'll tear you limb from limb if you were here!!" An outraged hanyou growled.

_**Anonymous:** What the hell do you want?_

_**WesternLord:** In exchange for my generosity, you will be in debt to me. Therefore, you will be obligated to work for me until you have paid for every single dime you owe._

_**Anonymous:** Like hell I'll work for a stick-up bastard as you!_

_**WesternLord:** So be it!_

........

Inuyasha sat for a few minutes thinking it over. He really did need the money, and this was the quickest way to obtain such money on short notice. He would just have to endure the torture of working for his brother for only a few days. How hard could that be?

Very hard.

_**Anonymous:** Fine. Just bring the stupid money already!_

Sesshoumaru smirked in triumph. Things were looking up after all. Now, to put his next plan into progress.

_**Anonymous:** By the way, when did you start using instant messaging? _

---------------

A furious 20 year old, young woman sat on her bed staring at the laptop screen and the previous message she received from _WesternLord_. She knew it was unfair and unjust of her to take her troubled life out on him but part of her could not help it. He was the first male person to have come in contact with her after what happened tonight, so to speak.

Kagome flopped down on her bed faced down, buried her face in her hands and cried all the while, as the night's event once more played in her mind.....

"_Give me a minute and I'll be down." Kagome screamed from upstairs._

_Miroku and Sango were currently waiting downstairs, quietly. Okay, as quiet as one could be when dealing with a pervert like Miroku. Even from upstairs, Kagome could still hear Sango scream 'hentai' and following that was a loud 'thud', which could only mean that Miroku was unconscious, again._

_After they helped Sango with her unpacking, they declared that they needed a break and time to hang out. What better way to do just that than go clubbing, like old times? Hopefully, not too much like old times. The last time they were together and went clubbing, Sango had to beat up a couple of guys that were coming on too strongly and Miroku was drunk to the point where they had to drag him home. Kagome on the other hand...met Kouga._

_Kagome changed quickly into a short navy skirt that wrapped around her hip and a sleeveless shirt, the top wrapping around her neck while the end of the shirt flared at the bottom. She then proceeded to work on her long hair. She brought half of her hair up, twisting and curling it into a bun. Then she used some pin to hold it in place, making sure to let a few strands fall, covering her face in the process. After applying her make-up and earrings, she came downstairs to meet her friends._

_In less than a minute, Kagome and her friends were out the door and heading towards the most famous club there was. Of all three of them, only Miroku had a car. As to how he obtained such a car, it was one of those unsolved mysteries concerning Miroku. They decided not to press on the matter, knowing fully well what the answer would be: "A man can not reveal his secret, now." Or "Why Sango, if this impresses you, I can come up with a few other things that will amaze you." That, following with a slap from Sango and finally the car would have an unconscious body lying in the back. God only knew what the police would think about that._

_In no time at all, the three friends made it to the club. Amazing enough, they were able to squeeze through the crowded entrance. Kagome looked around once they made it inside. It had been a while since she last set foot inside a club. She forgot just how noisy it was. The club was packed with more people than usual. Some people were already dancing the night away, while others were seated and having a conversation with their friends and relaxing. Kagome spotted an empty table at the far end of the room and quickly guided her friends there, hoping no one would take it by the time they made it there. Luckily, no one did._

"_Ladies, how about something to drink?" Miroku asked when they were finally seated, raising his voice to be heard above the music. _

"_Yah, that'll be great!" Sango answered. "What do you want to drink, Kagome?"_

"_I'll have whatever you're having." was Kagome's reply. She too had to raise her voice and only then did she realize just how dry her throat was. _

_Miroku then left to get the girls their drinks, leaving Kagome and Sango to talk among themselves. In the middle of their conversation Sango noticed someone looking their way and nudged her friend._

"_Kagome, that guy behind you is checking you out!" _

"_What?" Kagome turned around and searched the surroundings for the guy that Sango indicated. A guy was sitting not far from where she and Sango were sitting. He looked around the age of 23 and was drinking and hanging with his friends. He was very good looking with short dark hair and bangs that covered his face on both sides but did not cover his eyes. From her distance, Kagome couldn't tell just what colour they were. True enough, she noticed that he was looking her way. When their eyes met, he smiled at her causing Kagome to turn back and blush a shade of red._

"_Looks like someone still got it." Sango teased while suppressing her laughter._

"_It's nothing. He was just saying hi." Kagome reasoned. "Plus, I don't have time for relationships right now. Not with the last year of college and everything else that's going on in my life." she added._

_Sango frowned at hearing her friend's explanation. "Then what do you have time for?" she asked. "Come on Kagome, we both know why you're so off limited. It's Kouga, isn't it?"_

"_Y'know, I thought it would hurt when I broke up with him but I really don't feel much of anything. Is that wrong?" Kagome look Sango in the eyes and continued. "Do you think something is wrong with me?"_

"_I personally think you're suppressing your emotions." Sango explained, putting her hand up when Kagome wanted to protest. "Hear me out." At Kagome's nod, Sango continued. "He put you through hell and I think you might be having trouble expressing your emotions. You're so uptight...you have all these feelings all locked up inside of you and it's not just with Kouga." Sango paused to let her explanations sink into her friend's head before continuing. "You're also having trouble letting men into your heart. So you always go for the kind of guy that you KNOW isn't right for you. Because you know that it will never work out and when they leave...it won't hurt." Sango placed her hand on Kagome's hand and smiled. "You told me about your mother dating before. I think the trouble lays.....with your father!"_

_At the mention of her father, Kagome flinched. A part of her knew what Sango said was true but she was too stubborn to admit it to herself. Instead, she did what she always did when placed in such situations. She ignored it and changed the topic. "At least one of us is dating. You're too afraid to admit your feelings for Miroku."_

_Sango narrowed her eyes at her friend's attempt to change the topic. She was going to scold her friend for such an action, when she caught a familiar person walking towards their table. "Kagome, you may have changed the topic but it doesn't mean that it's gone." She indicated with her head, just as Kouga made it to their table._

KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door to Kagome's room slowly opened to reveal her mother's boyfriend. Kagome sat up and wiped her tears dried. She refused to let him see her in such a weak state. She narrowed her eyes furiously when he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "What do you want?"

"I came to apologize for scolding you earlier. I was just worried, that's all." Takasu explained. When she didn't say anything, he pulled out a chair from her desk and took a seat before continuing. "Kagome, you went out and came home late without so much as a note or call to tell us where you were or when you'd be home. That was very irresponsible of you!! Your mother and I were worried sick."

"I don't need you to worry about me. You're not my _father_!!" Kagome said, with steel and venom pouring into the last word.

At the attitude projecting from Kagome, Tataksu stood up from his seat so fast that he knocked the chair down in the process. His face was twisted in a sneer and strong angry waves was emitting from him, so strong that it surprised Kagome but she refused to back down.

"You got into a fight and caused chaos at the club! Not only that, you were arrested!" He hollered. "Then we receive a phone call from the police telling us that you were in jail. We had to put our dinner plans aside because of you. Not that it wasn't already ruined. Your mother and I were so worried that I cancelled it in advanced."

Kagome could tell that he was trying to hold his anger in place, with his hand curled up in a fist. "I didn't ask for any of this! You have no right to tell me what to do!" She screamed in his face. "Go back and fuck my mother for all I care and stay out of my life!"

SLAP!

The sound of flesh making contact with another flesh echoed in the silent room. Although it was a brief action, the sound could still be heard by Kagome herself. The pain was just what followed after, but that pain couldn't compare to what she was going through at the moment. She felt the last strand of that which so carefully secured her emotion snapping. She didn't care anymore. Nothing mattered!

Nothing.

...........

"Show some respect, if not for me, then to your mother! The poor woman has had enough of heartache in her life. She does not need one from her daughter as well."

Kagome was stunned mute when his hand came in contact with her cheek. She was too angry to say anything. All that ran through her mind was how she couldn't take anymore of it. Mind made up she looked Takasu in his eyes, not flinching or blinking and said in the calmest voice she could muster. "You're right. She deserve better."

With that said, she walked passed a shocked Takasu and ran the rest of the way out the door.

"_Kouga, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked._

"_We need to talk." was the simple answer he gave her. He then held her by the arm and pulled her up and they both went to the washroom area. The only place that was the quietest and with less people walking by to interrupt them. _

"_Kagome, I know we had our differences and arguments and I was an idiot for upsetting you." Kouga began once he knew no one was around. "I'm sure that you didn't mean any of the things you said. Hell, I probably drove you to it but I just want you to know that I care deeply for you and I want us to start over again." _

_Kagome was speechless but she knew what she said about them not working out, was true. She just didn't love him the way he loved her. But a part of her didn't know how to tell him again when she saw how sincere he looked._

"_..Kouga..."_

She didn't stop once when she ran out the door and abandonned the house that kept her safe all her life. Instead she raced out towards the one place she used to go with her father, when he was still alive. The tears that she shed were completely dried now.

"..._Kouga..."_

_Before she could begin, Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers. At first Kagome didn't resist but she quickly pulled herself together and pushed him back._

"_No! Kouga, I have to make this clear to you. We are over. I just don't love you, please understand." With that said, she shoved him away from her and started walking back to her friend. _

_She only made it to the dance floor when Kouga cut her off. "How could you say it's over just like that? It's not over till I say it's over, goddamnit!" he growled, pulling her back into his arms._

_Kagome struggled in his arm, trying to free herself from his grip. "Kouga, let go. You're hurting me. I said let go!!!" She shrieked, taking a bite out of his hand. It loosened his grip on her arm, causing her to fall back and bumped into the person behind her. _

"_I'm so sorry..." she apologized. It was the same guy that was previously checking her out. He didn't look too happy this time. He stepped in front of her, blocking her view from Kouga. _

"_I think the lady made it clear to you. Leave her alone!" he warned Kouga._

_The next thing Kagome knew, the guy and Kouga were exchanging punches and kicks. Then all hell broke loose when Kouga missed the guy and took out another guy's girlfriend. Everyone started throwing punches and kicks towards one another after that. The people on the dance floor ended up dancing to a different tone. Bottles started flying around soon afterwards._

"_We're not done!" Kouga sneered, grabbing a hold of Kagome's arm before she could make her escape. _

Even though Kagome could feel her leg slowly giving away, she refused to stop to rest. She kept running and so she ran and ran and ran. Away from her mother and her boyfriend, away from school, away from Kouga, away from reality and all the problems she had to endure...she ran. All the while she cursed the life that was hers. The men that she didn't want in her life refused to leave her alone and the one person she did want, left many years ago...abandoning her to the cruel world.

-------------

Sesshoumaru was walking through Central Park when his instinct became alert. He stood facing two paths, one leading to where he was to make the exchange for his half-brother and the other lead to a huge area surrounded by mountains. He turned right and started walking again. Once he made it to the mountainous area, he continued to walk until he came across the small path that took him deeper into the forest. A moment later Sesshoumaru was at his destination.

He pushed aside the bushes and vines that covered the small cave. No one knew about this little secret entrance expect himself. No one cared to wander this far into the forest. Even before he stepped foot inside he could make out another person's scent. He walked quietly through the cave that led to a tunnel, wondering who could have possibly found out about his secret place.

When the tunnel ended, a small clearing came into view. Instead of stepping out, Sesshoumaru let his eyes wander around. Sitting near a small pond to the left of the clearing, sat a girl. From what he could make out of the girl's back, he could tell she was alone. The scent of salt assaulted his sensitive nose. Seems the girl was crying. Having dealt with enough of other people's problems for one day, Sesshoumaru turned back the way he came from and made his way to meet a certain hanyou. He would let the girl use his clearing for tonight but next time, he would not be that generous.

The girl turned her head around at the sudden sound. Something white flashed by the cave's exit. Curious, Kagome slowly got up to get a better view.

Nothing.

She sat back down and stared at her reflection in the pond. A girl with swollen eyes stared back at her and a full moon hung above her head.

------------

NOTE: NEXT UPDATE WILL BE ON SATURDAY!!

I just thought of something funny. I write cuz I'm stress, but what happen when I'm not. Would that mean my readers will wish for me to be stress all the time to get an update from me, LOL.

Anywayz, hoped all you readers out there enjoyed it. Next chapter won't be long. I will try to update twice a week but I can not guarantee anything. Every TUESDAY and SATURDAY. Be sure to check for it then.

I also would like to this time to thank my reviewers. I love them all and I really appreciate the effort you put into writing one. THANKZ!!


	5. That's Life!

LAST TIME:

When the tunnel ended, a small clearing came into view. Instead of stepping out, Sesshoumaru let his eyes wander around. Sitting near a small pond to the left of the clearing, sat a girl. From what he could make out of the girl's back, he could tell she was alone. The scent of salt assaulted his sensitive nose. Seems the girl was crying. Having dealt with enough of other people's problems for one day, Sesshoumaru turned back the way he came from and made his way to meet a certain hanyou. He would let the girl use his clearing for tonight but next time, he won't be that generous.

The girl turned her head around at the sudden sound. Something white flashed by the cave's exit. Curious, Kagome slowly got up to get a better view.

Nothing.

She sat back down and stared at her reflection in the pond. A girl with swollen eyes stared back at her and a full moon hung above her head.

------------

_CHAPTER FIVE_

Kagome, the waitress, politely smiled and answered the question without hesitation. After writing down the person's order, she returned to the kitchen to inform the chef. This went on for several more hours until 10 O'clock came around and the restaurant closed for the night. An exhausted Kagome grabbed one of the table's chairs and took a seat, relaxing from a long day of work. She knew that leaving home wasn't going to be easy but it never occurred to her just how hard it would be. It had been about a month since the day she ran away from home and Kaede took her in.

Kaede was an old friend of her father's. When he was still alive, Kagome and her father would visit her every week, so she could help Kagome develop and control her miko power. That was four years ago and since her father passed away, Kagome was never able to go back because she knew if she did, she would be going alone. Kagome still had a hard time accepting that her father was gone, since she spent most of her time with him when he was alive.

It was quite surprising that the day she ran off, she ended up in the one place she never thought she would be. Kaede caught her wandering around the neighborhood and after explaining to the old woman what had happened, she insisted that Kagome stay with her. Kagome agreed since she didn't want to return home, and staying anywhere else would have been dangerous for a girl with no money, such as herself.

So much had happened since the club incident. Even though Sango attended the same school as Kagome now, they rarely saw each other. Every morning Kagome would wake around seven to meditate and focus her miko power. It would last until noon, and she would head off to school. She spent most of her free time during school finishing up any homework assignments. Every time her last class ended, Kagome would rush to work. The only time she could get any peace and quiet, basically time to herself, would be after work.

Despite the fact that every muscle in her body ached, she still managed a smile at the thought of being able to speak or chat to _WesternLord_ again. Throughout the many hard days of stress, it was nice to know that when she returned home she could tell her new friend of the wonder that is her life. Of course, he would then say something like: "Do you not have anything better to do than annoy me with your petty attempt of a conversation?" Amazing enough, she had gotten quite used to it and was able to 'read between the lines', as the saying went. He never did exchange any of his life stories but neither did she, at least not anything too personal. Sometimes, he would slip and tell her something about himself but that was often rare and only then did she feel grateful for the little exchange he gave. They have gotten pretty close, well as close as one could get through the internet, anyways. Kagome liked to think that she knew him a little more now but he was still a mystery to her.

"What do you think you're doing? Get back to work!" the angry voice hollered, interrupting Kagome's thoughts.

"What?" said Kagome, sitting up so suddenly she gave herself a headache. She turned to face the owner of the voice, only to find her boss Abi staring at her with a playful smile on her face. "Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Wouldn't be the first." Abi grabbed a seat beside Kagome and nudged her arm teasingly. "So, who's the guy?"

The question totally caught Kagome off guard. "W-what do you mean?" she stuttered, lowering her eyes and staring at the floor.

"I mean the guy you're so preoccupied with, as of lately." Abi stated, as if it was the most obvious thing.

Kagome couldn't help but blush at how transparent her behaviour had been for the last couple of weeks. "Was it that obvious?" she asked, trying to stop her face from getting any redder than it already was.

"Yeah, it was that obvious! Even I noticed and we only knew each other for three weeks." Nobunage commented as he stepped into the room. "By the way, Abi, the kitchen's all clean and I took out the garbage too."

Abi gave a relieved smile and thanked Nobunage. It was a very long day. She didn't think she could handle anymore labor work. "You are an angel, Nobunage. If you didn't already have a girlfriend, I would kiss you." she teased, winking flirtatiously at the blushing dark haired boy. "Y'know, you can't keep hiding her from me forever...." she said to Nobunage and turned to Kagome. "..and that goes for you too, Kagome."

"Umm...Abi?" Nobunage blushed again and lowered his head. "Tsuyu and I..."

"No need for explanations. Teenagers nowadays...awww..." Abi stared up at the ceiling in a dreaming fashion and placed one hand on her chest. Then she looked Nobunage in the eyes and said, "Go – everything is done anyways. Have a wonderful time."

Nobunage thanked Abi and ran out the door, leaving Kagome and Abi to stare after his back. "Wow, she really got him hooked." Kagome giggled at her own joke.

Ten minutes after, both Abi and Kagome closed the restaurant and walked the required distance to Abi's car. Every night, Kagome stayed late with Abi and there were times that she stayed behind to close it even. Since Abi's mother was sick and currently resting at home, Abi made it her priority to come home as early as possible. They have become close friends because of Kagome's kindness and Abi's considerate personality. Abi gave Kagome the job and trusted her enough to look after the restaurant, which was passed down by Abi's father to her. Trust didn't come easily to her either, but these two got along just fine.

When the little temple that belonged to Kaede came into view, Kagome thanked her friend and, like her mother's temple, she had to climb the stairs that led to the temple itself. Since it was nothing new to her, she had no difficulty accomplishing the task.

Kagome intended to head straight to her room and turn on her laptop but when she stepped inside the temple house, an unexpected visitor greeted her in the living room. There, sitting quietly on the couch, sat her friend Sango and Miroku. Kagome still felt guilty for inviting Miroku to stay at her parent's temple and ditching him when the argument between her and her mother erupted.

"Hey..!" Miroku greeted.

Sango stood up from the couch and approached her friend. The two embraced and Kagome couldn't hold back the tears that threatened to emerge. She was just so happy to see her friends again. Even though a lot has changed, at least she knew that one thing would always be the same, and that was the friendship Kagome had developed with them. Grateful for the blessed friends she had, Kagome cried tears of joy. Miroku joined them soon after and for once in his life, his hand didn't wander.

-----------------

Sesshoumaru was frustrated, that's what he was. Not that he would let it show, of course. He had learned long ago to keep his emotions hidden from everyone else. His employees have left to go to their comfortable home hours ago, where their families would be happy to see them, but not Sesshoumaru. He had yet again, stayed behind to get a head start on the forms of his new – soon to be released – technology. It was only a matter of time before it was out in the market. There was only one problem – Naraku.

Naraku had managed to bribe his way into taking two of Sesshoumaru's primary consumers. He even had the nerve of throwing a masked ball in their honor and Sesshoumaru was invited. He received his invitation early this afternoon and he was not pleased.

"_My master awaits your answer, Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku's servant explained, bowing to show his respect._

"_Tell him I will be there." A calmed and collected Sesshoumaru answered._

"_That will please my master well, and he asked that you come fully dressed in a costume or.....a mask if you prefer." With that said, he bowed once more and left._

Too preoccupied with his work, he did not notice that his _'friend'_ had signed in, until he received a message from her.

_**MikoAngel:** Meet me at the Red Longue Restaurant. I think it's about time we meet, don't you?_

An intrigued Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow in question. Clearly this was a change and unexpected twist of event. The thought of meeting his _'friend'_ never crossed his mind but a part of him was curious as to who this mysterious person, whom he had come to – dare he say it – consider worthy of his attention, was. She was unlike anyone he knew. Of all the times he tried to drive her away, she came right back with more fire and determination. She – god help him – dared to challenge his egoism and managed to irritate him to no end. Yet, Sesshoumaru still gave this human his attention and encourage her behavior with one of his own. Every night she would find ways and topics to debate with him and, being a demon lord, Sesshoumaru refused to fall before her, a human girl no less.

_**WesternLord:** What makes you think that you are worthy of meeting me?_

_**MikoAngel:** Meet me for Sunday at 7:30pm at the Restaurant indicated above. Or are you afraid?_

_**WesternLord:** I fear no one!_

_**MikoAngel:** Okay, see you in two days. By the way, here's a picture of me so at least one of us knows who to meet._ (signed out)

Sesshoumaru just stared at the screen, when the picture had successfully downloaded itself onto his computer. He was unsure what had just transpired and how the conversation led to him meeting her. He moved the mouse to the folder and opened the file. A long dark haired girl around the age of 20 greeted him. Her crystal blue eyes stared into his golden eyes, and her sweet innocent face smiled at him. Sesshoumaru would never admit it but he found her to be quite attractive, for a human.

-------------

The fingers on the keyboard stopped typing once the screen indicated that it had successfully signed out. A triumphunt smile could be seen on the face of the user.

"Umm...Miroku, what are you doing?"

Miroku turned away from the computer and got up when he saw Kagome by the door. "Hehe...nothing."

An unconvinced Kagome folded her arms as Sango walked in beside her. She had heard what her friend asked and she too, doubted Miroku's answer. Both girls gave him a death glare.

"What?! Since you refuse to leave the house and go out with us, I figure I'd find someone else to drag you out."

Kagome was speechless. Carefully, she took a deep breath before she asked, "And who might that be?" She was already regretting having asked the question.

"Oh, just some guy that went by the name of _WesternLord_."

Kagome's jaw dropped as she stared at Miroku, too stunned to react.

---------------

NOTE: Hey sorry I didn't update last Saturday and yesterday. I did warn you in advanced y'know. Hehe...anywayz, sorry about it. This chapter is short because lately I didn't have time to write or rather, my computer was busy doing something else. I'M SO HAPPY. I can't wait for my download to finish. Guess what I'm downloading........INUYASHA MOVIES!! I've never seen it and took forever to find a place to get it too but I did it and now you know why I haven't been writing.

NEXT UPDATE: Will be Tuesday and for sure it'll be up because I can't leave my reader hanging in suspense now, can I. I mean come on.....it's about time they meet. But I like to take this time to clear something up. The chapters from one to four all took place in one day and the next morning of the second day. That's why they couldn't let them meet just yet.

MY THANKZ TO ALL THE WONDERFULL REVIEWS AND ENCOURAGEMENT FROM MY READERS. LOVE YOU ALL!!!

PS. Hey, the spellings and grammar are finally corrected and it's all thankz to my editor. My sister! I alwayz seem to miss something when correcting my own work so I tend to let others do the correcting hehe... Plus, there seems to be a problem with the uploads.


	6. Hi! My Name Is

LAST TIME:

"What?! Since you refuse to leave the house and go out with us, I figure I find someone else to drag you out."

Kagome was speechless. Carefully, she took a deep breathe before she asked, "And who might that be?" She was already regretting that she asked the question.

"Oh, just some guy that went by the name of _WesternLord_."

A stunned Kagome could only stare at Miroku with her jaw dropped.

---------------

**CHAPTER SIX**

Kagome paced around in her room. She didn't sleep well last night, actually, she hardly slept. She kept checking her instant messaging. She was hoping to catch _WesternLord_ online before Sunday and explained the situation that her soon to be ex-friend, had place them in or herself in, to be more exact. She still can't believe the nerve of Miroku. All that Kagome knew was, she was busy explaining to her friend Sango as to why she didn't keep in contact and Miroku excused himself, asking to use the computer to talk to a friend of his back in Europe. The next thing Kagome knew, she has a date with the one guy that she hardly knows. She only knew the guy for a month and god, she doesn't even know his name, more or less what he looked like. But Miroku assured her that there will be no mistake, since he sent him her photo. That got Kagome attention.......

"_You did, did you?" Kagome asked sweetly, too sweet. _

_Before Miroku could answer, she got hold of his throat and chocked the living hell out of him. Sango had to sustain the murderous girl before she carried out her intention. Even though Sango held Kagome back, she fought to free herself from her griped and for someone so small, she was very strong. It took forever before Kagome was able to calm down and it took another half hour for Miroku to get over the fact that his friend just tried to kill him. Never in his life had he ever seen Kagome acted so out of character. Yet, despite it all, he still smiled at his cleverness._

It was eight O'clock on a Saturday morning. Usually this day, Kagome would sleep in but not today. She was too busy trying to come up with an excuse to not see him. Kagome stopped pacing and stared at her laptop when the familiar sound of someone signing in, got her attention. Indeed it was whom she was waiting for.

Instead of approaching the situation with grace and tranquility, she froze. She wasn't ready. The thought of why she was so frighten crossed her mind as a message pop onto her screen. She had no reason to be scared. After all, it wasn't like she was backing down from a.........

Date.

"I'm being ridiculous. It's not like it's a date. I'll just tell him it was a mistake. No problem." Kagome tried to reassure herself, by repeating these lines over and over as she sat down and started typing a greeting to _WesternLord_.

_**MikoAngel:** Hello. Good morning._

_**WesternLord:** Good morning._

_What?_ Kagome re-read the message and indeed it said 'Good morning'. Usually she doesn't get an answer or response from him. She usually had to continue typing away before he made any comment at all. This was a change.

_**MikoAngel:** Umm...are you feeling okay?_

_**WesternLord:** Yep. Peachey. How are you? _

_**MikoAngel:** I'm fine, thank you._

This was getting too weird for Kagome. She just couldn't find any reason for this sudden change. Unless....

_**MikoAngel:** So, what is your name?_

_**WesternLord:** Rin's name is Rin. What is yours?_

The last message totally surprised Kagome. Already she knew that this was not her guy but to be talking to a child was another thing. She started wondering just how old her mysterious guy could possibly be, to have a child running around the house. It could even be his, for that matter. '_Please don't let me be talking to an old man.' _She thought as she typed in her replied.

_**MikoAngel:** Rin, what are you doing on the computer that I know doesn't belong to you._

_**WesternLord:** Are you going to tell? _

_**MikoAngel:** No, no. Sweetie, how old are you? Where's your daddy?_

_**WesternLord:** Rin's 12 years old. Daddy is in his dojo. He's a really good fighter. He protects and saved Rin from these bad men before. He's really really strong. Are you daddy's new girlfriend?_

Kagome blushed at the comment. She never even met the guy or was given a name to refer to. How on earth could she possibly be his new girlfriend? But what really got to her was the child's speech or writing, so to speak.

_**MikoAngel:** No, I'm just a friend of your father. _

_**WesternLord:** Can you be Rin's friend too?_

_**MikoAngel:** Of course. _

Kagome smiled. It was nice; for once, having someone that actually respond when spoken/typed to.

_**MikoAngel:** We could even go out and have ice-cream._

_**WesternLord:** That eager to see me that you can not wait another day?_

-------------

Sesshoumaru was exiting his dojo and heading back to his chamber to take a shower when the sound of typing stopped him behind his own door. He opened the door to find his adopted daughter on his laptop and grinning happily. She looked up and smiled innocently. The same smile he always get when he caught her doing something he essentially imposed not to defy. He then sent her off with Jaken and sat down. He was curious as to what she could possibly find fascinating.

Seems, his daughter was busy messaging his so called 'friend'. He can only wonder what they talked about as he received a message from her. He replied her with one of his own and the battle of wit began.

_**MikoAngel:** Don't start with me. Plus, I wasn't talking to you. Where's Rin?_

_**WesternLord:** That is of no concern to you._

_**MikoAngel:** I didn't know you have a daughter? How old are you anyways?_

_**WesternLord:** Older than you._

_**MikoAngel:** Hey! You don't know that for sure. I could be 40 and living with my cat. For all I know, you could be a murderous psychopath who intends to lure unexpected woman to their demise. _

_**WesternLord:** This, coming from someone who wish to see me. I could say the same to you._

Sesshoumaru expected an answer right away from her after the insult he threw at her but it took longer than he anticipated. He guessed that it must have had something to do with his last message. He began to wonder if she was thinking about backing down from the 'date'. The thought amused him and now more than ever, he wants to meet this girl in person.

_**MikoAngel:** About that......._

_**WesternLord:** You intend to back down from our little rendez-vous. It is no surprise that my superiority frightens you. _

He waited for her replied. After a month of talking to her, he now knows that she; much like himself even though he will not admit it, never back down from a challenge.

_**MikoAngel:** Why you.....I never said anything about backing down. I'll be there. You better not be late!_

The smirk that went un-noticed by anyone but himself, could be seen on Sesshoumaru's face when he received the answer he was waiting for.

_**WesternLord:** As it is expected of you but sadly I will not be able to join you for the occasion. I have more important matters to attend to. Disappointed you may be, I could try to squeeze you in for next Saturday but even that can not be certain. _

_**MikoAngel:** I see, I didn't know I frighten you so. It's okay, I guess I won't see you then._

Sesshoumaru was too smart to fall for her little tactics. Though, he had to give her an effort for trying. He will have things his way and that also applied to _where_ and _when_ he plans to see her. There was no way Sesshoumaru is going to let some human make a fool out of him.

_**WesternLord:** I am not one to fall so easily into your trap._

_**MikoAngel:** No trap. It's just, I understand. You're so used to having things your way, so when someone else comes along that threatens your authority, you did what any normal and cowardly person would do. You run!_

She got him. Sesshoumaru didn't want to admit it but she really did have ways with words. Still, he would never let her outsmart him.

_**WesternLord:** If that is how you want to play it, then you won't mind meetingt me tonight at 8:00pm; at the Red Longue Restaurant, you have previously suggested. _

_**MikoAngel:** Tonight?_

_**WesternLord:** Problem?_

_**MikoAngel:** No, no. But why not Sunday? Do you have other plans or something?_

_**WesternLord:** You should reframe yourself from asking questions that does not concern you. Be sure to look presentable. I do not want to dine with those that do not bathe and dress decently. _

_**MikoAngel:** 'Well, excuse me for giving you such a hard time.'_

_**WesternLord:** You should be honor that you get to be in the present of someone such as myself._

_**MikoAngel:** I see idiots all the time, you don't see me jumping for joy._

-------------------

Back and forth. Back and forth. The pacing of Kagome continued once her conversation with _WesternLord_ ended. She was so nervous beyond words, that she can't even think clearly.

"Ah, Kagome! Would you stop that pacing of yours? It's giving me a headache." Sango complained. "I'm sure it won't be that bad." She tried to assure but even she was a little edgy and it wasn't even her date.

"He said tonight and I agreed. What am I going to do Sango?" Kagome pleaded with her eyes, looking at her friends for comfort words and encouragement but even she could tell the uneasy glace that was in Sango's eyes.

Kagome had called her friend up the moment she signed out and the thought of going to see _him_ finally registered into her mind. She was so nervous that Sango didn't think twice about it and headed right over. Now they were debating about what to be done regarding the situation at hand.

"I got it!" an excited Sango exclaimed. She opened Kagome's closet and went through her clothes, tossing out all kind of outfit and placing them in a pile on Kagome's bed.

"What on earth are you doing? I thought you've finally figure out a way to help me?" Kagome said, placing one hand on her hip.

"I am. I've finally figured out what you could wear. Here....hold this." She handed Kagome a black silky dress.

"What? That's what you've been thinking all this time?"

"There is no backing out now, so might as well make the most out of it. Now....Kagome, where is that red dress of yours? Y'know, the one I bought for you but you never wore." Sango asked, while still continuing to rampage through her closet.

'_I give up!'_ Kagome said to herself. She stepped over the pile of clothes to help Sango with the search. If you can't avoid it...might as well go with the flow. _'I wonder what he's like in person?'_

---------------

NOTE: Okay, I know it's short and boring. I was going to let them meet in this chapter but I can't now, I've got to run and I didn't want my readers to wait for my chapters. It's going be awhile until my next update. Something has come up and I just don't have the time to write.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN _TWO WEEKS_ AND IT'S GONNA BE **_LONGER_**, AND FILLED WITH **_SURPRISES_**!!

Also, it will be mostly about Sesshoumaru since I haven't really focused enough on him. I dread writing about business. I know **nothing** about it so if ANYONE know ANYTHING. Please, HELP ME!!

Excuse my spellings and use of words (errors) and grammar. I didn't re-read my writing yet so no spell check or grammar check whatsoever.

ALSO, I WOULD LIKE TO THIS MOMENT TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR THEIR KIND ENCOURAGEMENT!! THESE ARE THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE WHO HAVE KINDLY REVIEWED AND THE NUMBER BESIDE THEM REPRESENTS THE AMOUNT OF TIME THEY HAVE DONE SO.

REVIEWERS: (Special thankz to Aitu, Daniy, lyn, fluffychick15: for reviewing more than twice.)

**Mediaminer**

1.daniy (3)

2.Shinobi-chan (1)

3.Aitu (4)

4.Littleme (1)

5.RabidFangirl101 (2)

6.silver wolf (1)

7.Fire stars mistress85 (1)

8.richy-0chan101 (1)

10.rini-chan (2)

11.White Tiger Princess (1)

**Fanfiction**

1.lyn (4)

2.DILLIGAF (1)

3.hrc (1)

4.fluffychick15 (4)

5.balle tanimerose (1)

6.amy (1)

7.moneygirl (1)

8.earthshine411 (1)

9.inuyasha-n-kagome-rox142 (1)

10.shadows-insanity (1)

11.InuFY-fan De Kitsune (1)

13.AngelMiko69 (2)

14.LadyAkina (1)

15.Bleck (1)

16.Flare-Chaa (1)

17.Shadow Dragon59 (2)

18.imyourbutterfly16 (1)

19.kit (1)

20.aninaig (1)

21.redrum4642 (1)

22.I Miss the Rain (1)

23.Stacerue (1)

24.Chiichobi (1)


End file.
